


A job you love <3

by x_prettydirty_x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gentlish Femdom, Hardcore, Hucow, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Medical, Milking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_prettydirty_x/pseuds/x_prettydirty_x
Summary: "Look at this. Such a mess. You are slobbering all over yourself, aren't you ashamed?"She caressed his butt cheeks, before moving up and down the big dildo buried deep within his bowels. Conrad whined pitifully. Vivian chuckled, delighted. Such a great way to start the morning!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this little chunk of naughtiness, please throw me a kudo(s?) :D
> 
> I am going to start posting regularly, as I really feel the lack for kinky Femdom erotica in the world wide web <3 Gotta improve that representation.
> 
> My stuff is usually a tiny bit sweeter, but yeah. Why not start with a bang? <3
> 
> If you like what you read, follow me on twitter @_Prettydirty_ :)

It was a nice morning. Viv smiled, looking at the sun rising on the hills. The lake shone in the distance, just behind the tall, white fence. The buildings dotting the area blended perfectly with the environment.

The main office of CumBKTS Industries looked like a Golden Age's futurist dream, all soft lines, big glass windows and white domes.

There was almost nobody around, not yet. Viv was always an early riser. The coffee pot whistled behind the glass door. Viv entered, humming to herself. She filled her cup with a swift move, careful not to burn her tiny fingers.

She headed out, down the corridor, considering the numbers on the door. In the end, she picked number 456. She swiped her key card and smiled tenderly at the young man tied down on the milking table. He moaned, hearing the click of the door.

"Good morning, Conrad!" Viv thrilled, before slowly caressing his engorged balls. He would have yelled, if it wasn't for the muzzle forcing his jaw shut.

The poor thing was at his limit.

She attached him to the pumping machine the night before, a pink cock ring preventing any accidental release.

He was cute, with long blond hair, his deep brown eyes teary and a two days beard shade.

"Seems you are almost ready to be milked, Conrad" she commented, inspecting his throbbing manhood.

His engorged member was huge her tiny hand. The plastic suction cup was attached to its head with thick leather straps, complete with a long thick rod buried deep down the man's urethra. She could see it pulsing, stretched obscenely open, obvious under the translucent material.

"Look at this. Such a mess. You are slobbering all over yourself, aren't you ashamed?"

She caressed his butt cheeks, before moving up and down the big dildo buried deep within his bowels. Conrad whined pitifully. Vivian chuckled, delighted.

When she got bored of her little game, she placed her hand between his spread legs and removed the device with an abrupt, experienced gesture. Thick ropes of precum filled the bucket positioned under his trembling body. His open urethra throbbed, suddenly empty.

Vivian cooed, lifting his junk, examining the purple tortured head. She was able to fit a pinkie in the twitching hole.

"Look what a perfect cunt you have here, sweetie. It just loves when it when it gets attention, doesn't it?"

With one hand she kept caressing his heavy balls, while with other she skillfully fucked his urethra. Conrad screamed, trying uselessly to grind his hips againt...well, anything, only managing to bury her finger deeper and deeper.

Only when her tiny hands were drenched in precum, she let go of his oh-so-needy manhood. She checked the position of the bucket one last time and removed the cock ring. She didn't even need to touch him.

The poor man came with a scream. So pretty.

Before he was finished, she made sure to catch just enough to fill her coffee cup.

Her MedSchool friend always made fun of her.

They accused her to be such a country girl, such a waste of potential. They just didn't get why such a brilliant biologist would want to go to work at CumBKTS.

They just didn't get it. She fucking loved her job.

With a satisfied sigh, she took another sip of her coffee, while she checked her schedule. Oh, today she was getting a new one.

Just perfect. <3


	2. The Interview - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi there! The story is very much a work in progress and the world-building elements may change, but I still wanted to share. I would love to hear your opinions so don't be afraid to share (is this too kinky? Not kinky enough? What kink would you like?).  
> _  
> If you like what I write, follow me on Twitter @_Prettydirty_!

Summer was coming and with it the summer workers. Vivian was sitting in her office, waiting for Paul, her assistant, to deliver the first of the many applicants. She skimmed the list, a small crease between her eyebrows expressing her apprehension. They had so many candidates, that day. It bothered her. She liked to take her sweet time and she just hated to be rushed during the interviews. But there wasn’t much to be done: CMBKTS was a seasonal worker’s dream. Four months of effort, after all, left the lucky chosen with enough cash to spend a lavish winter season. It usually attracted students, travellers and the poor souls in desperate need for a work VISA extension.

She sighed, burying her nose in the pile of papers once again, studying the medical record of her first interviewee. 24, reasonably healthy, with an average life success score and a good level of CVM compatibility, as highlighted by his most recent bloodwork.

His passport-sized picture really did not tell her much, as a pair of heavy rimmed glasses obscured the feature her soon-to-be patient. He was not one of their regular, she noticed with interest taking a last sip of her creamy coffee. She was pleasantly surprised when Paul escorted Josh Anderson into her office.

He wasn’t that tall, but he was broad-shouldered and _soft_. Not fat, but clearly unfit. His hair was dark brown, cut hastily and pointing in every direction. A pair of heavy rimmed glasses sheltered his big blue eyes, complementing is hipsterish look along with a well-kept beard that covered his strong jaw. His forced smile badly hid a lingering insecurity. He was also incredibly pale. Half-Scottish, he said, as if in self-defence.

That got him a plus in his application. Vey arbitrary and not that professional, but Vivian just loved to see them blush.

“So, Josh. Why do you want to work for CMBKTS?” she asked, without hiding her appreciation for the young man’s body.

“I am travelling the country,” he began, clearly uncomfortable.

Vivian raised an eyebrow. He really did not strike her as an adventurer.

“With my girlfriend. It’s my first time doing this backpacking thing.”

Now that made sense. Poor sob ended up being dragged around by a “gotta find myself” flower. She hummed in encouragement, scribbling something on the side of her board.

“She wanted us to like, get out of our comfort zone. And it’s good.”

His face said the opposite, but Vivian decided not to contradict him.

“It’s all good but she… _we_ want to stay more. Our Tourist VISA is going to expire soon and Emma found a job as a waitress but we need a job to extend it and I saw the ad and…”

“Why are you here, Josh, really?” Vivian interrupted him.

“I told you, I am here for the VISA and…”

“You could get any other type of work. But you do know what happens here, right?”

He blushed, but he seemed at loss of words. 

He was nervous. It was normal, really. He probably had no idea what he was getting into, his pretty head fogged by vaguely shaped conspiracy.

Despite CMBKT transparency effort, alternative milk production remained a taboo in civil society. Everybody bought it, drunk it, loved it, but the details of manufacture remained quite unpalatable and unwelcome in most conversations, usually brought up only by the most radical fruitarian or anti-CVM activist. Thank God that they were getting a TV crew soon enough. A good, informative documentary was exactly what the business needed.

“To put it simply, we are going to fill your testicles to the brink. Your sperm production will be increased, at the contrary of your chances of relief. And, when you are nice an ready, no leaking allowed, we are going to pump you dry. It is not going to hurt you, darling, do not worry. But it can be quite …” she bit the top of her pen, searching for the right word.

“A demanding occupation, to put it mildly” intervened Paul, that was standing quietly, his back against the wall, waiting for the call of his responsibilities.

“Yup. Demanding. That’s the word”, confirmed Vivian.

“Look, Dr, it can’t be more demanding than picking fucking strawberries down at the farm.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” she said with a wry smile. He was somewhat getting to her nerves, but that was not necessarily a negative. The cocky ones were just so much more fun to break.  
  
“Okay, if you are sure, please sign here. Great.” He did not even read the form. She reached for her gloves, snapping them on with a cheerful bounce. That was going to be fun. 

“Now that the formalities are gone, we are going to see if you have what it takes to get a job at CMBKTS.”

Her eyes openly lingered on his crotch. Oh, yeah. He probably did.

Josh blushed, squirming on his chair. It was intentional. CMBKTS furniture was not meant nor for comfort, nor for cows. In his particular case, the plastic thing seemed to suffer as much as its host, struggling under the bulk of his body.

“Stand up, sweetie” Vivian asked, licking her lips. “And take off your clothes”.

***

Vivian circled him, taking her time. “Very good, very good," she murmured to herself, absentmindedly caressing Josh’s soft sides. The young man shivered at the touch. His body was covered in a slight fuzz, with freckles sprinkled all over his creamy skin. The carpet matched the curtains, noticed Vivian, and it was equally shaggy, partly hiding his soft uncircumcised dick. He wasn’t that big, but the bulk of his weighty ballsack made his chubby shaft look somewhat small.

_Adorable._

“You like what you see’” he asked, caustic, fighting his shame with a sham of smugness.

“I do, Josh. I really do. I can see you were born to be milked, dear,” Vivian continued with an unperturbed smile, her eyes lingering meaningfully on his breast. Josh’s nipples were abnormally large, looking even more so on his far from toned shape. He stiffened, uneasy as her gaze hesitated on that particular area.

_Self-conscious much?_

She had to refrain herself from reaching out. She really wanted to slide her hands down the man’s chest, pinching those rosy fat nubs until they were tight and hard against her fingers. But patience was an important virtue for a farmer like Vivian.

“I know you already passed the preliminary screening, but I am going to do a fast health check-up to avoid any possible mishap. We can never be too thorough when it comes to the health of the potential stock,” she explained, ever professional.

“Sit on the chair, please,” she asked, pointing at a dark blue gynaecological examination chair in the far side of the room. 

Josh's cheeks flushed. He had a clear idea of where that was going and he obviously did not like it.

“You can still give up in this phase,” Vivian reminded him, her tone gentle, tapping her pen on the border of her notepad. Josh shook his head and moved, only somewhat unsteady, towards the contraption.

“Good boy” cooed Vivian. Josh responded positively to the praise, his shoulders relaxing against the vinyl. That was always a good sign. She added another plus to her notes.

_Easy to train._

Josh relief did not last long. He stiffened, retreating in the backseat, as Paul left his position against the wall to approach Josh naked vulnerable form.

“Don’t fret, honey. Paul doesn’t bite,” she reassured him. “Not until I tell him so,” she continued with a cold little laugh. Josh did not seem too reassured.

“Jumpy little thing, aren’t you?” Paul chuckled as he reached for his writs and began to buckle the restraints.

“Is that really necessary?” the man asked, his voice much less bold.

“We don’t want you to hurt your pretty face, darling. You have no idea of how many get nervous and fall down during the interview process,” said Vivian. “Isn’t it true, Paul?”

Paul nodded in agreement. Yet, Vivian noticed, there was a sensible hunger in his gaze. Seemed like their butterball prospect was just his type.

_Oh, well._

Josh opened his mouth to complain again, but his resentment faded in a panicked yelp when Paul grabbed him by his waist, pulling him further down the chair.

“Legs in the stirrers” he continued, the request redundant as he manoeuvred Josh’s ankles in the metal frame.

Josh did not even fight, dumbfounded as he was. He wasn’t expecting to be manhandled and soon found himself secured to the thing. Paul’s big hand lingering on the inside of his tight a bit longer than strictly necessary, yet briefly enough not to raise any ground against his professionalism. Vivian noticed, but did not comment. Paul was a seasoned farmer, but it was impossible to stifle instinctual favouritisms. Plus, Josh was indeed a treat. The assistant was not being rough, not by any means, and yet his lovely pale skin was flushing even under the slightest amount of manhandling.

Josh squirmed, his breath fastening as he grasped the profound helplessness of his situation. He was mercilessly exposed; his legs obscenely open, spread by the stirrups, and his most private parts in full display.

“Shh, shh..” Vivian shushed him, distractedly petting his messy hair.

“This is part of the interview, honey. If you want this job, you need to get used to being inspected, babe. You should quit now if it is a bit too much. We have plenty of other young men capable to take a stance.”

Josh bit his lower lip, his brows furrowed, obviously wondering if he bit more than he could chew. Vivian waited patiently. She could almost see what was going through his head. The wage was, indeed, extremely good. It was a unique saving opportunity While he was obviously doing his best to keep it cool, his body was enjoying the humiliating predicament, his soft dick slowly swelling in an involuntary half chub. And how could he go back to Emma and tell her, once again, that he fucked up? What sort of man couldn’t get a job where all he had to do was staying still and _cum_?

Josh shook his head: “No, it’s fine. I want…I want to continue.”

Vivian rewarded his decision with a smile and a quick scribble on the side of her pad.  
“Excellent then. Let’s get on with the interview then,” she said, positioning herself between his open legs and extracting a stethoscope from one of her lab coat’s pockets.

Josh stiffened as she pushed the cold metal against his plump form. His heart was pounding so loudly that she could almost hear it without the equipment.

“Breath, baby. Like this…”

Nice and healthy, despite his subpar fitness status.

The frenzied beat betrayed the obvious effort of the interviewee to appear stoic and untouched by the treatment. His cheeks were flushed, the rosiness spreading in heated patches all over his skin.

_So cute._


	3. The Interview (Part 2)

Vivian deliberately rubbed the metal against his soft chest, making sure to tease his fat nipples with the cold tool. She repressed a smirk of satisfaction as Josh squirmed, his jaw clenched, but she did not stop her work until his nubs were tight and stiff.

“Your heart seem fine, if not a bit fast. Are you nervous, dear? Don’t worry, it’s going to end soon” she cooed. That was a bit of a white lie. Truth was, they barely started.

“Can you pass me the gag, Paul, please?” she asked, offering her hand to her assistant.

“The gag?” asked Josh, apprehensive.

“I need to check your mouth. Your teeth, your tongue, everything needs to be perfectly healthy. Plus, good teeth means that your system has good calcium level. It’s a plus in your interview score” she continued, in a professional matter-of-fact tone, as she examined the ring Paul just passed her.

It was on the big side, probably not the most comfortable on their selection, but it seemed like if Paul wanted a bit of a show. She did not feel like denying him. After all, he was one of their best farmhands.

“Open wide…” she ordered.

Josh closed his eyes as he obeyed. His jaw hurt as Vivian unceremoniously forced his mouth open to accommodate the cold metal ring.

“Paul, please, take my pad and take notes. Yeah, use the black pen…thank you”.

“Good teeth, no cavities” she commented, her gloved fingers probing his gums. The taste of latex filled his mouth. Josh was so busy trying to gulp down the saliva building inside his mouth, to stop himself from drooling all over himself, that didn’t even had the time to react when Vivian finally pushed her gloved fingers deep inside his throat. He whined, desperately trying to swallow around her probing fingers.

“Nice, tight throat. Strong gag reflex. We might need to work on that, or feeding might be hard” she commented, taking note of his pitiful chocking. Despite his best efforts, drool was now spilling down his chin, drenching his light beard and his soft chest.

“A bit on the dirty side, tough” she went on, addressing his pathetic state. Paul scribbled something on the notebook, despite his eyes being still glued on Josh’s trembling form.

“There, there” all done, Vivian said, finally stopping the fingering of his throbbing throat.  
“Clean him up, Paul, please dear,” she asked, approaching the side table to change her gloves and prepare for the second part of the examination. She didn’t remove the gag. After all, there was going to be very little talking involved.

“Sure Doc” replied Paul, gingerly putting down the note pad and picking up what looked like a fuzzy wet towel. Viv took, once again, note of his enthusiasm. She did not mind, not really, but who knew that the burly farmhand had a soft for spot for chubby losers.

Josh must have picked it up as well as he tensed, obviously uneasy.

“What are you worried about, cutie?” commented the assistant, as the bound man tried to wiggle away from his touch. In vain, of course.

“I ain’t going to eat you, just getting you clean,” he said, as he gently wrapped his hand around Josh’s jaw, forcing him to look in his direction. His hand was huge compared to the boy’s face.

As promised, his administration were tender and focused. The bulky men carefully wiped away the drool from the kid’s cheeks, slowly sliding down towards his neck and chest. While he did hesitate a bit on Josh’s fat titties, using the occasion to give a good squeeze to his pudgy chest, he was almost uncannily placid in his ministration. 

Vivian appreciated that side of Paul. Despite his roughed up look, result of too many days under the sun and the qualms of the genetic lottery, he was always incredibly sweet whenever he took care of the stock. He was a true pro, a old gen farmhand, completely different from the new guys that made the rough manhandling of the stock a matter of pride.

“Are you done, Paul?” she asked, after a couple of minutes.

“Sure, Viv. He is all yours,” the farmhand said, before removing the towel and taking a step back, not without giving a last playful pat to Josh’s messy hair.

“Wonderful,” she commented, before grabbing a stool and sitting right in the middle of Josh’s spread legs. The young man flushed, as he instinctively tried to close his legs. Of course, he failed. The straps did not budge.

“What a nice view,” said Vivian, lovingly patting the side of his fleshy tight in what wanted to be a gesture of reassurance. She felt Paul shifting behind her, possibly to fill out some more boxes on their notepad and, while he was at it, get a better look of the Josh’s exposed privates. Vivian was delighted to notice that, despite its owner shyness, Josh’s dick did not seem to mind a bit of attention. They did not even touch it yet and there it was, slowly rising to attention between the fuzzy nest of pubes.

“I am just going to give a bit of a look to your main assets, dear. Nothing bad, really. Just checking if everything is all right,” she tried to reassure him. She was well aware of how stressing that part of the interview could be, especially for the more inexperienced candidates. Yet, despite the warning, the young man still yelped loudly when she lifted his chubby shaft with her tiny hands, drool falling down his cheeks and his aching jaw.

_Jumpy little thing._

She sighed, glaring briefly at the clock on the studio door. She would have like to get the prospect cow a tiny bit more acclimated to the procedure, but she really did not have that much time. Damn. That’s why she hated the summer round.

“Uncircumcised. A high amount of foreskin” she said aloud, waiting for the scribbling sound of Paul’s pen on the notepad before proceeding. “That’s great for sensitivity” she commented, proving her point by playfully pulling his foreskin, covering the shiny little head peeking between the folds.

Josh inhaled abruptly when she pulled it back completely, revealing the crimson head of his poor aching dick. She could tell that his body was responsive to the treatment, his meat hardening under her skilful manipulation. Vivian smiled when he managed to make him moan, her gloved fingers pushing against his throbbing piss slit.

“Lots of pre-ejaculate” she continued, squeezing out a large dollop of the fluid and smearing all over his throbbing cockhead with a slow circular sound. 

“What a sweet little cunt you have here. And a naughty one at that, look how much you are leaking! ” she commented. “So tight! We are going to have it to stretch it a bit, you know that? Keep it plugged, as you seem like a bit of a drooler. But for now, is fine if cries a tiny bit. “

As if in agreement particularly large secretion managed to trickle down his veiny shaft, now harder than ever, his way through his balls and slowly dribble between his ass cheeks. Vivian chuckled as she collected it with the tip of her glove, using the occasion to slowly caress the hem of his clenched little hole.

“Up to now, it has been very nice, Josh. Very, very nice. You have some of the qualities that we are looking for in a candidate,” Vivian reassured him, noticing how his eyes were glistening. Still, he was not crying and his gaze still maintained a certain defiance, despite the ring keeping his jaw obscenely spread. 

_Good._

It was better when they were feisty.

“Did you write everything down Paul?” Viv inquired.

“Yes, ma’am” the assistant confirmed, highlighting his words with a gentle tap of the pen on the plastic border of his notepad.

“Great. Now, Josh, we are just going to check your scrotal circumferences” she explained, drying her gloves on a fuzzy cloth. “This is the most important part of your interview, really. You see, the size of the testicles is a determinant factor when it comes to sperm production. We need good quality, of course, but quantity is important too. We are going to help you a bit with that but it is definitely a plus if you have a good starting point” she continued, kindly cupping the man’s sack. They were comically big compared to his dick, but given the role description, that was a good premise.

“Stay still, hun” she soothed him. “You need to do your best, now. You want this job, right? You don’t want to go home to your girlfriend and tell her that you failed even at this?” 

Josh shook his head vehemently, his gaze averted. Vivian was acquainted with the visceral fear behind his expression. If being part of CUMBKT stock came with a bit of a stigma rejection was definitely a worse fate. It was a shame, proof of failed virility. Being turned away, it meant that you were just not enough of man.

Yet, despite his assurance of cooperation, Josh couldn’t help but squirm when Viv lifted his chubby shaft with two gloved fingers. 

“Like this baby. I know it’s scary, but I need you nice and relaxed,” she instructed, as she began massaging his tightening sack. 

“Can you help me, Paul? I need you to hold his shaft up. I don’t have time to plug his sloppy hole and he keeps slobbering all over the place” she called as another thick drop of precum stained her fingers. While it was definitely a plus, the continuous leakage did nothing to help the swiftness of her attentions. 

Paul dropped the notepad and approached with a big grin lightening his rugged up face. While the intention was obviously to come off as reassuring when the man’s callous fingers enveloped his throbbing shaft Josh panicked and began trashing against the restraints. Vivian sighed. 

Josh probably had an issue with a male touching his junk.

That was definitely a minus. Pity. Those machismo residues were an absolute pain, Christ.

“Are you scared of me, little one? There is no need, you are in good care,” Paul said, trying to soothe him, gently wiping away his drool from his chin with his free hand. 

“You really are. Paul is our best handler,” confirmed Vivian patting the inside of his tights while Paul began softly pumping his erection. His handjob betrayed his expertise, too soft to actually make him cum, but hard enough to keep in on the edge. 

The reassurances were not particularly effective. Luckily, the restraints were. Still, it was a pity to leave bruises on such a beautiful complexion. 

They kept petting him in silence as he finally tired out, let him slowly get used at the idea of being touched. Eventually, he slumped against the back of the chair and sit quietly. His body was still trembling, but the jolts subsidised.

“That’s a good boy!” praised him Vivian, finally removing her hands to test the condition of a nimble self-releasing metal tape.

He still squealed when Vivian gently grasped the neck of his fleshy scrotum. Her grip was firm but attentive, careful to avoid any pain as she gently began to pull down his testicles. Soon, she had both of them resting in the palm of her hands, his skin tensed around them to smoothen out the surface. She massaged briefly with the palm of her hand, letting Josh ease to the sensation. 

Once she was sure that Josh wasn’t going to try to struggle again, she removed the hand at the base of his sack and reached for the measuring tape.

“This may be a bit uncomfortable” she warned, as she tightened the tape around his balls. Josh was panting, his chest heaving a bit too fast for Vivian’s taste, but he did not seem to be suffering. Quite the contrary, judging by the copious amount of precum Paul was doing his absolute best to dry up. 

“ 120 mm “ she announced, satisfied, leaning over to scribble something on the pad. “I would say that this a perfect starting point! Now let’s see how each of your boys does…”

Viv delicately took on of his testes between her fingers and her thumb, gently rolling them around with her tiny fingers. Josh jolted when she squeezed lightly on the delicate part. 

Nice and firm. All good. Still, the kid was excessively jittery. If they hired him – and, at that point, Vivian knew that the odds were quite high – they would have to work on his nerves.

“You should really chill, kid. Just relax and enjoy. Nobody is going to hurt your precious jewel,” said Paul, teasing the engorged head of his throbbing dick as Viv shifted her attention to his other ball. The farmworker smiled when he managed to elicit a nice little moan through his manipulation, his other huge hand patiently patting his messed up hair. 

Vivian watched with satisfaction as his nuts, now freed, twitched back to the base of dick. Despite the tension, he was obviously ready to cream himself. 

“Nice, a very good size hun,” interrupted Vivian. “They will increase, possibly permanently. Of a size or two after treatment, but that should not be a downside. You know, girls love a well-hung stud. Don’t them Paul?”

“I can confirm, Doc. By experience. Girls are just all over them nuts,” confirmed Paul with a smirk, finally releasing his throbbing shaft. 

Vivian smiled, appreciating how strained Josh’s erection actually was, glistening with precum and as rosy as his cheeks. The young man seemed to realize at the same time, his expression changing from outrage and fear to dumbfounded amazement. He stared at himself for a couple of second, before shutting his eyes in embarrassment, escaping the obscenity of his own arousal, the light swaying of his hips, his throbbing erection, the tightness of his sack. His own need. His own desperate want.

“You are doing amazing, Josh. You seem like an excellent candidate. If you can handle this last part, you are going to find a very sweet deal waiting at HR” Vivian cheered, as she applied a generous dose of lubricant on her fingers. The young man’s virgin pucker looked adorable, with few light hairs circling the twitching pink rim. She took her time before digging in, slowly circling the tight entrance imagining how he was going to look in just a few weeks, all fucked out and begging for more. 

Josh could not help but whimper. He was so sensitive. That was just so good! Josh was going to be a top-quality cow. 

“It’s not going to hurt, it’s not going to hurt” Paul reassured him, moving behind him to massage his broad shoulders. 

“Don’t worry Paul. If I have ever seen a hungry pussy, this is definitely one” Vivian teased, playfully tapping on his trembling pucker, before finally sliding her index finger up to her first knuckle. The kid was as tight as expected. She had exit completely and feed his clenched hole some more lube to even hope to find some wiggle room. 

“You need to relax, cutie. Like this is just not good. We are almost done and you did so well in this interview. But you got to relax love. Deep breaths… like this hun. Like this.”

She just managed to push her finger just a bit further when her concentration was broken by a sharp knock on the door. 

“What?”

She asked, irritated, turning her angry stare to whoever dared to burst in the interview. It was Hannah, one of the new farmhands, a sweet little thing with watery blue eyes. Vivian immediately felt bad. After all, it was not the girl’s fault if they were fucking swarmed.

“I am so sorry to interrupt, doc” she stuttered, sounding slightly out of breath. “But…Dr Seral told me that we need to hurry. We got a bit of a crowd around and…”

Vv sighed. _Damn._

“It’s okay, Hannah, dear. Tell them I understand. I will finish this milking and I will get the next one, okay?” Hannah did not seem reassured, but she nodded and hurried out of the door.

“Aww, seems like we can’t give you the loving finger fuck you deserve, dear,” said Paul, sweetly moving sweaty strands of hair away from Josh’s forehead. 

“We are going to give you your very first milking, Josh, dear,” explained Vivian. “It may be a tiny bit rough, but you got to bear with me. Paul and the other will take care of properly loosening up this lovely cunt in another moment. But it is important that we do that because we need to assess what type of milk you can produce with those fat nuts of yours, okay?”

She didn’t wait for an answer and suddenly pushed her lubed up finger all the way in, until she felt his prostate swell under her touch. While the prospect cow whined and tensed, she was glad to see that he didn’t lose his erection. At the contrary, precum fell down his shaft, trickling down his perineum and reaching his stuffed hole.

“Ah, here it is. Don’t worry, don’t worry… you are going to like this part. Paul, get him ready for sampling, please” as she began massaging his sweet spot in a deliberately slow circular motion.

Paul placed a small suction cup on the head of his penis. It was a small portable milker, the type that came without sounding implements and had just the most basic amount of suction, engineered to avoid spills rather than providing any actual stimulation. Josh, despite his obvious attempt to remain silent, began to whimper around his gag. Drool, once again, began running down his cheeks. Viv didn’t feel like blaming him. This was probably the most effort anybody ever put in pleasuring his chubby dick. 

“Ain’t this a greedy lil pussy” she teased, as the boy squirmed under her touch. She managed to loosen Josh tight hole enough to plunge in it with a fast-paced rhythm. She chuckled as the overwhelmed kid began moving his hips, making distressed sound whenever she eased the pressure on his prostate. It was going to be a pleasure to give him the hard drilling he really needed. Oh, she was ready to go on the whole day opening up that perfect virgin cunt. Yet…

“Should we give him a bit of encouragement?” asked Paul, picking up her concerns about their strict timing. 

“Go ahead” greenlighted Vivian, without slowing down her methodical penetration.

Paul, one hand still holding the pump, pulled hard on one of Josh’s puffy hard nipples. The boys yelped as he came with unexpected violence. 

“Oh, you like your titties milked?” she teased, observing the thick ropes of cum staining the bottom of the vial. “You are going to be such a perfect cow, Josh, dear. Absolutely perfect!” 

With a satisfied puff, Vivian got up from her stool, finally leaving her position between his spread leg. 

Even when Paul removed his gag, Josh did not speak, still lost in his port orgasm daze.

Vivian stretched, looking out of the window. It was a beautiful day. 

She pushed a bottom on the interphone and called: “Next!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments <3 
> 
> Also, you can find me on twitter @_Prettydirty_


End file.
